Leisure Suit Larry, Computer Game Star
Al Lowe: We'll talk about it, Lar. Now, in the previous chapters we've discussed a lot about how the Larry games came about, and how they were designed Tell the folks what it's like being a star in one of these games, and how they're made. Larry: It's not easy, I wanna tell you! Those scripts you write are murder-especially for those of us who do our own stunts. Man, I could get hurt doing some of these things! In fact, I do get hurt! Often. Al Lowe: Do you know what a good stunt man costs? Believe me, we can't afford them, so you game characters will just have to help out Go on, tell us what your schedule is like when a game is in production. Conversations with Larry ~ \L f\~, Larry: When we're filming, I gotta get up at 4 a.m. and be on the set over at Coarsegold by 5 a.m. Then you take a scene like that one where I drown in the polluted lagoon in Larry 3. If the programmers aren't up to speed (and who is at five in the morning?), we might do 25 or 30 takes before they get it right Meanwhile, I hope I never see another glass of water in my life. Why do you think I drink so much Tab? Al Lowe: Er ... Because you're thirsty? Larry: No, no! To help me forget It's a rough life, being a computer game superstar. I wanna tell you that, for sure. Al Lowe: Larry, aren't you exaggerating just a little? Besides, Tab won't help you forget. It's just a soft drink. Larry: Yeah? No kidding? No wonder I still remember all this then. Okay. So I don't really get up until 4:45 and drive like hell to get there on time. Say, I hear some of them big Hollywood stars get RVs to relax in on the sets. How about one for me? Tell Ken I want my own Win-a-bagel or somethin'. Al Lowe: That's Winnebago, Lar, but I'll mention it to him. Don't count on it, though. We have to keep costs down on these things. Now, we already know you do all your own stunts; tell the folks about that Some of that stuff is faked, right? I mean, you don't really fall off cliffs, or drown, or have alto saxophone reeds pushed under your fingernails by KGB agents, do you? Larry: Nothing is faked, Big Al. You know that, I see you hanging around the set all the time. Gloating! Even that little dog in Larry 1 is not faked. And don't think I missed you always filling up its water dish, either. Al Lowe: Er, well, several takes were required and the poor little mutt was thirsty. It's all in the interest of realism-I'm sure Steven Spielberg does the same sort of thing. But, nevermind that. Tell us about the love scenes. Now you can't deny that I haven't put in plenty of those for you.